Winter Night
by UnrulyMusings
Summary: Stuck in the snow, Alfred and Matthew talk. AmeCan fluff. A gift for Yukitalia on tumblr for the AmeCan secret santa.


Alfred brought a hand up to his face, breathing out and watching as his breath lifted into the air. He was never too fond of winter, but he had to admit to enjoying being able to see his breath. It was just interesting to watch, and it was definitely something he could not do in the summer.

Turning his head, Alfred looked at Matthew, who was sitting next to him on the bench. They had been out there for a good twenty minutes, and the Canadian still managed to remain mad at him. After nearly falling asleep at the wheel half an hour earlier that night, Alfred had managed to crash his car into a nearby phone poll. Luckily, neither of them had gotten injured, but the same could not be said for the vehicle. Now, they were forced to wait for the bus to arrive, which wouldn't be for another good ten minutes.

"Mattie, I said I was sorry," Alfred pleaded, but the other refused to even look at him. It had been like this for the past ten minutes, Matthew refusing to speak to Alfred, and Alfred continuing to plea his apology. The American scooted closer to the Canadian, brushing off some snow that had gathered on his own lap. "I really didn't mean to!" With a long groan, he wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't know how you survive in this weather…"

"It's not that bad," Matthew finally muttered, making Alfred's face light up.

"Yeah, it is," Alfred joked, hoping that he could finally get Matthew to stop being angry.

Matthew rolled his eyes, looking over at the other with the smallest hint of a smile. At the moment, that tiny lift of the corner of his lips meant the world to Alfred. He had gotten Matthew angry at him before, but he would always forgive him. It reassured him that he would never truly hate him, that he would always be there no matter what.

"You're an idiot," Matthew said, chuckling softly. He shook his head, moving closer to Alfred and taking his hand gently.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, giving a light squeeze to his hand. "I know, but I'm your idiot."

Matthew only stared at the other for a few moments, before beginning to laugh, having to cover his mouth with his free hand. "Oh my god, that has to be one of the cheesiest things you have ever said. I cannot wait to tell the other guys about this!"

"H-hey!" Alfred sputtered, face turning a dark red. It wasn't that much a difference in color since it was already flushed due to the freezing weather, but it was definitely something noticeable. "You've said cheesy things, too!"

"Oh, yeah?" Matthew replied, cocking a brow.

"Yeah!" Alfred nearly shouted. "Remember that one time on my birthday, you said, 'You are the light of my life'? That was even worse than what I just said!"

By now, the Canadian's face was just as red as Alfred's. "I…! I thought we promised to never bring that up!"

"Oh, we both know I would have brought it up eventually!"

"But it's so embarrassing!"

"That's exactly the point, stupid!"

Matthew turned his head, letting go of his grip on the other's hand and crossing both arms over his chest. With a sigh, Alfred realized he had brought them back to where they had begun. He had done something stupid, again, and Matthew was now ignoring him, again. Maybe he should just shut up and just nod and agree with whatever the Canadian said. Maybe that would be better.

"You're not seriously mad, are you?" Alfred said, raising both brows.

"Well, I just…" Matthew sighed, turning and looking at Alfred. "No, not really."

"Good," Al breathed. "I really don't want you to get mad at me again…"

"Then stop saying stupid things!"

"I can't help it, it's who I am!"

"Oh, don't pull that, Al!"

And, now it was Alfred's turn to turn away with his arms crossed over his chest. It wasn't like he tried to be stupid, it was just… Stupid things came out of his mouth sometimes, that was all.

"Oh, come on…" Matthew said, moving towards Alfred and attempting to lean over him to see his face. "I'm sorry. You and I are both stupid, and we say stupid things. Okay?"

Alfred looked down at the ground, doing his best to make an 'angry-face'; which consisted of him scrunching up his face, narrowing his eyes, and jutting out his lower lip.

"You know…" Matthew took Alfred's chin, tilting it up. "That face looks so ridiculous. I keep telling you, if you really want people to know that you're angry, don't use that face. It'll just make them laugh."

Alfred groaned loudly, rolling his eyes as he finally faced Matthew. "You always do this! You always insult me, even when you try to apologize!"

"Alfred, you know that I-"

"I mean, I know that I'm stupid and all, but still! I don't need you to be pointing it out constantly!"

"Al…"

"No, Mattie, this needs to be said!"

"Alfred!" the Canadian finally yelled, face completely red. With his hand still cupping the other's chin, he pulled him close suddenly, pressing their lips together. Alfred made a small noise of protest, but eventually just kissed him back, shutting his eyes.

The kiss was short and sweet, and it managed to say things that neither of the boys could. Both of their lips were chapped and cold, and it definitely was not one of the neatest kisses they have shared. It felt like they were having their first kiss all over again; neither of them were prepared, their lips weren't completely on target, and the little butterflies that both of them felt surfaced. What was it about this silly little kiss that made them felt like this?

"There," Matthew breathed as he finally broke the kiss. "Shut up, now."

"Okay," Alfred replied, not even processing what the other had said. He was still caught up in the kiss, wanting more.

Without so much as a warning, Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck and pulled him close. The other didn't protest as the American pressed their lips together again, making the butterflies rise again. They both shut their eyes, melting into the kiss. It was sweet, it was innocent. Neither of them tried to push it any more, neither of them tried to break it. But, eventually, one of them did break the kiss, both of them panting ever so quietly for air.

"Being mad is dumb," Alfred nearly whispered.

"Yeah."

"Can we just kiss, and not be mad anymore?"

"That's fine with me, Alfred."


End file.
